


irresistible

by Kitmistry



Series: Writers of Destiel's "The Day They First Met" Prompt-Week [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Celebrity Castiel, M/M, Meet-Cute, Porn With Plot, Strangers to Lovers, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitmistry/pseuds/Kitmistry
Summary: Well, hello there, Mr. Dark-and-Handsome.Dean can spy what is surely a demi-god, talking with a few ladies across the room. The ladies all coo, and blush, and cling to him with adoration written into every curve of their shapely bodies. The demi-god, though, is cool and aloof. He smiles politely at them, but doesn’t single any of them out. Doesn’t even really look like he’s paying that much attention to them, actually. His strikingly blue eyes scan the room every now and then, without focusing on any person or art piece in particular.The demi-god turns his face so he’s looking somewhere to Dean’s left, and holy. fucking. shit.That’s Castiel Novak! The movie star!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Writers of Destiel's "The Day They First Met" Prompt-Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923583
Comments: 27
Kudos: 234





	irresistible

Predictably, the art gallery is packed. The event is clearly a success. Sarah’s father will be mighty pleased, Dean guesses, sipping on his complimentary champagne—one of the perks of being the owner’s daughter’s boyfriend’s brother. Okay, that didn’t even make sense in his own head. 

Dean giggles. 

Maybe he’s had a few too many glasses of champagne. Which means one thing: time to track down one of the waiters and help himself to another round of tiny appetizers. Too tiny to actually satiate his cravings, but so fucking delicious. If Daniel Blake didn’t turn up his nose whenever Dean got within six feet of him, Dean might have been tempted to congratulate him on his choice of catering. Then again, it was probably Sarah who picked the menu for tonight. A girl after Dean’s own heart. Dean’s only half-teasing when he tells Sam she’s way out of his league.

Mouth stuffed, and armed with a plate packed with more food, Dean wanders around the vast rooms. The art pieces are… interesting. A lot of them certainly take that ‘art imitates life’ saying too literally for his taste.

(It was  _ not _ his fault he thought that weird wooden thing was a chair. Somebody could have put a  _ don’t touch _ sign on it.)

At least there are no bananas stuck to the walls, he muses, and snickers to himself. It's a miracle he doesn't spit out any of his food.

Speaking of miracles…

Well, hello there, Mr. Dark-and-Handsome. 

Dean can spy what is surely a demi-god, talking with a few ladies across the room. The ladies all coo, and blush, and cling to him with adoration written into every curve of their shapely bodies. The demi-god, though, is cool and aloof. He smiles politely at them, but doesn’t single any of them out. Doesn’t even really look like he’s paying that much attention to them, actually. His strikingly blue eyes scan the room every now and then, without focusing on any person or art piece in particular. 

Maybe he finds this whole thing just as boring as Dean does. Maybe he’s here for the free food, too. Although, Dean has to concede, the demi-god certainly wears his tuxedo with far more confidence than Dean. He looks like he belongs here. 

The demi-god turns his face so he’s looking somewhere to Dean’s left, and holy. fucking. shit.

That’s Castiel Novak! The movie star!

Dean’s a huge fan. And not just because the guy is major eye candy (god, those thick thighs, in that scene where he was climbing out of a pool, are still his number-one quick-and-dirty spank material), but also because his movies are always fun to watch. Guy’s a decent actor, who could have guessed?

Dean’s been staring long enough that, eventually, Castiel’s eyes land on him. Their gazes meet and hold. Above the heads of several people, Castiel stares right back at Dean, sending a zip of electricity down his spine. 

Dean starts walking. Alcohol is fizzing under his skin, pushing him to the other side of the room and towards the magnetic, gorgeous man watching him with mild interest as he approaches.

They stand in front of each other; Dean dizzy, Castiel with an amused half-tilt of his lips.

This is probably the moment when Dean says something absolutely amazing and makes Castiel swoon. 

When he opens his mouth, what comes out is, “Are you really as good a kisser as you seem in your movies?”

A couple of the women snicker. Another bursts into a laugh.

Castiel smirks, blue eyes never leaving Dean. 

* * *

Dean’s back collides with shelves, sending several things tumbling and crashing to the floor. But he doesn't have the mind to pay attention to any of them, or even to the dull pain and the bruises his back will undoubtedly be covered in tomorrow. He’s too busy clinging on for dear life to 180 pounds of lean muscle and unstoppable hunger.

Castiel has their lips slotted together, licking his way into Dean’s mouth. Dean slides a hand down the back of Castiel’s neck, pulling him closer, wrapping his leg around Castiel’s calf. Another box of supplies collapses to the floor. 

In a frantic, desperate fumbling of hands, pulling and pushing, and despite their reluctance to part for more than a couple of seconds, their clothes end up in a heap on the floor, and Dean ends up face down over a counter. 

Castiel is draped over him, trailing open-mouthed kisses down his spine. His long, thick fingers are slowly (torturously slowly) opening Dean, sending waves of pleasure rippling through him every time Castiel crooks his fingers just right. 

(And isn’t Dean happy he’s always prepared just in case he finds himself in a porn situation?)

(Charlie laughed when she saw him stash that bottle of lube in his pocket, but joke’s on her now: Dean’s about to be fucked to within an inch of his life by Billboard’s No.2 hottest bachelor of the year.)

(Castiel was robbed of that No.1 spot.)

Every coherent thought fizzles out when Castiel pushes inside, splitting Dean open with a satisfied sigh as he buries himself to the hilt. 

His thrusts are shallow at first, almost experimental, and Dean reaches behind himself to squeeze Castiel’s hip. “Fuck, come on, dude. I’m not made of glass.”

He can almost hear the smirk in Castiel’s voice when he bends over him to whisper right next to his ear, “If you insist.”

Castiel’s hold on him becomes almost painful as he keeps Dean in place, pulls back for one heart-stopping moment of emptiness, then pushes right back in with a newfound intensity that makes Dean arch his back, mouth falling open around a gasp that is punched from his lungs with every deep thrust. Castiel drives into him again and again, sharp hip bones digging into the meat of Dean’s ass, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room, sweat-slick bodies sliding together as Castiel bends over Dean to bite a mark into the exposed curve of his neck.

Dean can only hold on to the counter and curse. Castiel fucks him hard and fast, and when Dean glances over his shoulder, the heat in those blue eyes makes him go weak at the knees. 

Then, Castiel uses his hold on Dean to pull him to the tips of his toes, changing the angle, the head of his thick cock brushing over that sweet spot and making Dean see stars.

“Oh fuck, Cas.”

“Come for me,” Castiel demands, and Dean does. 

He comes untouched, ass clenching around Castiel, his dick throbbing from both arousal and the pleasure-pain of friction, caught as it is between his belly and the counter. 

With a hitched breath and a stutter to his rhythm, Castiel shoots his load inside Dean, and though the condom does its job, Dean can still feel Castiel’s dick twitching inside him. 

Fuck, if only Dean was a little younger, he’d definitely take this guy on for a second ride. 

Legs trembling like they’re made of jelly, he slides to the floor almost as soon as Castiel pulls out. Castiel joins him soon after he gets rid of the used condom, tilting his head back to rest against the wall. 

“I did not expect that, coming here tonight,” Castiel says, and Dean is kind of proud at how breathless he sounds.

“I’m glad we  _ both _ came tonight,” Dean says, without missing a beat. He waggles his eyebrows, and Castiel rolls his eyes.

There’s a pause where they both come down from their high, regaining their breaths and exchanging a few heated looks. Castiel looks like he’s also considering that second ride. 

Unfortunately, Dean’s wallet only has space for one condom, and his dick won’t be able to do anything more than lie against his thigh for the next half-hour or so.

“We should go back outside,” Dean says.

“We should,” Castiel agrees, reaching for his jacket to dig through his pockets. “Here.”

“What’s this?” Dean asks, taking the plastic card Castiel holds out for him.

“A keycard to my hotel room,” Castiel says casually. “We can have a few drinks after this event is over, if you have no other plans. Maybe even eat something that’s bigger than my pinky finger for a change.”

“A man willing to take care of both my dick  _ and _ my stomach? Where have you been my whole life?”

Castiel laughs. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

“Dean, finally!” Sam says when Dean returns to his side. “I’ve been looking for you for—”

His bitch face (number 5: I don’t know what you’re up to, but it’s not good; a classic) morphs into something closer to constipation as he takes in Dean’s just-got-thoroughly-fucked afterglow. 

“Please tell me you didn’t.”

With a shit-eating grin, Dean pats him on the shoulder. “Don’t wait up for me tonight, Sammy.”

Sam groans at Dean’s back, and Dean ignores it in favor of the waiter who’s approaching them with another round of drinks. 

From across the room, Castiel Novak catches his eye and holds up his glass in a silent toast.

Dean can’t wait to get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writers of Destiel's "the day they first met" prompt week. This is day four out of five. It was a inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr a couple of years ago, copied into my inspiration document and forgot about until a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the original post on tumblr, but if anyone recognizes the premise and knows where to find it, please send it to me so I can add it to the credits.
> 
> A huge thank you to [ FriendofCarlotta ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendofCarlotta/pseuds/FriendofCarlotta) and [ Feathers7501 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501) for being my betas.
> 
> To see what else I'm working on, you can subscribe to me as an author or follow me on [ tumblr! ](https://kitmistry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
